1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramics paste and a laminated body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a NOx sensor including a detection electrode containing a noble metal and a raw-material powder for a solid electrolyte layer has been reported, in which the impedance of a pump cell and the measurement sensitivity can be stabilized during the use of the NOx sensor (for example, see PTL 1).